Find The Right Way Out
by lewdness
Summary: Because we make our own happy endings. A series of interrelated drabbles. Suzaku/Euphemia/Lelouch and C.C.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Okay, this is a bit of something different.

Reversedhymnal (on LJ) and I decided to just kind of drabble back and forth and it turned into this huge AU for ourselves. It's Suzaku/Euphie/Lelouch, mixed up in any order with some added C.C. and angst and cute every so often, also, very, very AU. SPOILER alert, because it's spoilers for the whole arc with Euphemia and the Admin. Zone of Japan. It's set in a universe where in R1, instead of what happened with Lelouch and Euphemia happening, Lelouch/Zero accepted her proposal and eventually the three of them (Suzaku/Euphie/Lelouch) ended up together.

So, yeah. Ta-da~ We hope you enjoy. I'll mark each chapter as it's updated, with who wrote it. :) Also note that this is a series of drabbles, some connected, some not, some just for fun and lulz. There's like...18 so far.

-0-

"...This is a stupid tradition," Suzaku protested, balking at the door and frowning a little bit as Euphemia tugged at his hand a bit, that tiny smile still on her face while they stood there. "E...Euhpie, really I don't need--"

And then she pouted. Just a little at first, a subtle twitch of her lower lip, giving him those mournful eyes that Lelouch complained so often about, and he knew that she had won. "...C'mon, for us?" Euphemia asked, taking both of his hands with hers, and kissing his palms gently, lower lip trembling again, eyes wide and innocent. "_Pl~ea~se?_"

"You know you've won, Euphie," Suzaku sighed, letting her drag him into the room, practically bouncing with joy while he followed, feeling like an animal being led to the slaughter, more or less. "....You didn't mention he was going to do it."

Lelouch gave him a raised eyebrow, holding the little needle gun. "What? Why does it matter? I pierced Euphie's ears when we were younger," he said, motioning to the leather chair sitting there beside him, lips quirking up a bit as Suzaku gave them a sour look and sat, arms crossed. "...Are you afraid, Suzaku?" he purred, smirking wickedly, not surprised when Suzaku gave him an affronted look, and Euphemia giggled, stroking Suzaku's hair.

"It doesn't hurt, don't worry!" she murmured, kissing his cheek. "Besides. Gino has the piercing, too. You've been a Knight for a year, it's only right you have something near-permanent to show for it."

Lelouch was quiet, just preparing the device, cleaning off Suzaku's ear gently and pressing the small gun to it. "Ready? I'll count to three."

Nodding silently, Suzaku was deathly-still, waiting for the count-down, not quite sure why he was so tense- he'd been stabbed-- why was he so worried about a tiny piercing?

"Three....t-" And Lelouch snapped it, snickering at the way Suzaku jumped after it was done, startled, and Euphemia just laughed, hugging the Knight close. "There, you child. Euphie put up less of a fuss than you did, and she was just fourteen."

Bringing a hand up to touch the warmed skin of his ear, and feeling cool metal there as well, Suzaku sent Lelouch a frown and allowed Euphemia to kiss him again, smiling a little bit at her happy little wiggle.

-0-

Done by SKF. Please review if you enjoyed. :)


	2. Adventures In Hair Braiding

Drabble two. Written by Reversedhymnal on LJ.

-0-

Lelouch was braiding her hair; the day was past done and they could get maybe three hours of sleep before they had to wake up, robe, go back out and face the world with a determination to do the impossible. They were so different, they were the same; and Euphemia felt knots in her slender shoulders loosen with each gentle pass of Lelouch's fingers through her hair.

Suzaku was a warmth sprawled against their sides, tan against the white of their sheets, breathing peaceful and easy, curled close to them. Euphemia trailed her fingers against the man's shoulder, over his side; brushed bangs away from his face. "I'm happy," Euphemia said, quiet so as not to wake their sleeping Knight.

"I know," Lelouch said, amused. He leaned his chin on her shoulder with a smirk and half lidded eyes, fingers tangled in her pink hair. "I wonder how long it will last."

"Oh, brother," Euphemia said; she pursed her lips and quirked her eyebrows at him, glancing out of the corner of her eyes at his thin sharp face. "Were you born a pessimist, I wonder? Fine, I will be your optimism."

Lelouch breathed a laugh over her pale skin and sent her shivering; she leaned against him, feeling his heart beat against her back. He said, "Optimism doesn't solve anything. It's absolute determination. You have to want it so badly," he whispered, reaching a hand out before her, fingers curled into a wicked cup; he twisted the air in his grasp, a sharp violent movement. "And you have to take it."

"Lelouch."

Lelouch snorted, draped his arm around her waist. Pressed a kiss to her shoulder, and said, drolly, "Fine, sister. If you must be optimism, let me be cold realism. After all," he spread his fingers against her stomach, "my hands are already stained."

She placed her small hands over his; "But no more," she said, staring hard at Suzaku's trustful, dear face. "No more, right Lelouch?"

"What I do not regret," he murmured, "is what will be done." He laughed, and added, lighter, words twisting silver in the air; "Be at ease, sister. With you and Suzaku making those mournful eyes at me, what do you have to fear?"


	3. Good Morning

Drabble three. Written by Reversedhymnal on LJ.

Notes: L-lol inspired when we were talking on AIM (never a good thing) and the comment about morning blowjobs and surprise cock-in-your-mouth was made. C:

-0-

The first thing that Suzaku tasted upon waking up was Lelouch's cock in his mouth. It wasn't a bad way to wake up, but a surprising one. He blinked, sucked hard on surprise, and then looked up at the sound that Lelouch made. Lelouch smirked lazily down at him with one arm thrown dramatically half over his eyes.

"Mrr?" Suzaku asked, still not quite awake yet. He didn't stop blowing his prince, however.

Beside him, Euphemia giggled, and Suzaku blushed, and said, "Mrrm!"

"And good morning to you, too," Euphemia said, voice just a little scratchy from exhaustion, her bright hair falling in a braid over her shoulder. She pressed a kiss to his neck, and Suzaku shivered and relaxed when both Lelouch and Euphemia's fingers laced tenderly through his hair.

"Perhaps we'll make a habit of this," Lelouch said languidly, if a tad breathlessly. Artlessly, Euphemia traced the curl of Suzaku's mouth around her brother's erection, and quiet contentedly said, "Agreed~"

Suzaku was astoundingly okay with this idea.


	4. Good Morning Part 2

Drabble three. Written by SKF on FFN/Lewdness on LJ.

Notes: The continuation to blowjobs in the morning, lol.

-0-

Lelouch shifted a little, eyes cracking open, disorientated to say the very least as he realized that someone was holding his wrists down, someone with small hands, and there was--

"Good morning," Suzaku murmured, stroking fingers through Lelouch's hair, twisting a few sleep-mussed pieces in his fingers and rocking in a little bit, pleased when Lelouch gave a sleepy noise and opened his mouth wider so it was possible. "It's only fair, isn't it?"

Off to the side, holding his wrists together with both of her hands, Euphemia laughed a little and leaned up to kiss Suzaku, stealing away whatever else he had been planning on saying, swallowing down his little purr of _please_ as Lelouch did something nice with his mouth. Drawing away, she gave Lelouch a bright smile, her hair in loose waves and curls, sleep-mussed. "We're all about fair, here, aren't we, Lelouch?"

...oh, oh no, they weren't, Lelouch wanted to protest, eyes widening as Suzaku started to fuck his mouth with shallow little pushes, and he realized that all Euphemia was wearing was Suzaku's long undershirt that he normally wore tucked in-- it was far too short to serve as a dress and far too thin to do anything other than provide just a peek of skin underneath the cloth. What was Suzaku _thinking_ letting her wander around in that- they'd never make it out of the bedroom.

Lelouch couldn't quite find it in himself to figure out just what was wrong with that idea.


	5. Good Morning Part 3

Written by reversedhymnal.

--

Now Euphemia wasn't wearing anything but Suzaku's _gloves_. Lelouch sighed, and pressed back into Suzaku, fucking a small noise out of him that he shaped around Euphemia's nipple. Her white legs were bare and smooth and at sharp languid angles beside them, her head tossed back, and Lelouch alternated between jerking Suzaku off beneath him and dragging his nails lightly down his sister's thighs. Pleasure was building, spiraling sedately; Lelouch had been right, they hadn't made it out of the bedroom, and now it was _noon_.

The door opened, C.C. walked in. "Really," the Witch said behind the amused tilt of her hand. Hey eyes sparkled, and she said, dryly, "Is this how you bring peace to the world?"

Euphemia gasped a breath, blushing bright pink. Suzaku could barely think, Lelouch decided, pleased. So he managed the shrug, and C.C. smirked, and said, "Wait, no. I think I've heard of this. Make love, not war, right? They're certainly making their case clear to you, Lelouch."

"Are you- _ah_ - are you going to- to stand there, C.C., or a-are you going to join in?" Euphemia asked, bold and shy at once; she stretched an arm to the side, her fingers twisting in sweet welcome, exotic in the tight stretch of Suzaku's gloves. C.C. raised an eyebrow, stared at them, looked at Lelouch.

Lelouch laughed as she came forward, dropping clothes without a hint of bashfulness, kneeling up onto the bed with a lazy cat look; and he welcomed her with a biting kiss, which she mockingly returned.

--

please drop a comment if you read!


End file.
